


Cuộc hẹn

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Cũng đến lúc, anh về với chị ấy đi thôi."
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842676





	Cuộc hẹn

Nhân đứng dậy, phủi tàn thuốc trên áo ba-đờ-xuy, những vệt xám trượt dài ngang lòng bàn tay và trên lớp nỉ. Nếu hắn vuốt tay lên mặt, tro sẽ tố cáo rằng hắn khóc. Nước mặn theo gió khô nhanh, hắn không hẳn quay đầu, gật vào cổ áo dựng che nửa mặt.

"Cũng đến lúc, anh về với chị ấy đi thôi."

Đạt không đứng dậy, nửa điếu thuốc treo chênh vênh trên mép. "Em à," anh ta gọi, nửa vời, tay bất an vuốt vuốt dọc ống quần.

Nhân quay ngoắt lại, như ý hỏi, anh muốn gì ở tôi đây? Giữa Hồ Gươm, rặt chó với người, không có chỗ cho họ lại gần thủ thỉ hay tâm sự. Họ vô hình chừng nào họ không phải hai thằng đàn ông bám dính lấy nhau. Đạt ngồi yên vì vậy chăng? Sợ điều qua tiếng lại? Nhân muốn cười.

"Anh về với chị ấy đi."

Lựa chọn đi, thế nào cũng được. Đừng có dở thằng dở ả, đừng có ngồi đó băn khoăn, luống cuống, cầu xin người ta thương hại cho mình. Nhân biết nếu xuống nước, anh ta sẽ quay lại ngay. Nhẹ nhõm thở phào, bên vợ bên tình hờ, không thiếu đi ai cả.

Nhân nhìn con người này, tự nghĩ bằng chứng tình yêu không có mắt là đây. Có gì ở anh ta để mà yêu? Có gì ở đây mà hối tiếc? Một thứ tình yêu thuận tiện, sinh ra bởi lửa gần rơm, bất cẩn, thói quen. Không có gì lãng mạn ở mối quan hệ chỉ diễn ra tất nhiên như cháo cơm hàng ngày ấy. Hai cơ thể giống nhau không có gì mới mẻ, không có gì để khám phá, để mê say.

Chỉ có thói quen, thói quen.

Im lặng, im lặng. Nhân chỉ muốn gào vào gió để phá cái bức tường im lặng này đi. Nói to lên cho người ta nghe. Vợ chồng nắm tóc xé áo nhau đầy đường, cũng có khác gì? Có gì mà dèm pha chỉ trỏ? Có gì mà sợ?

"Đối xử với chị ấy thật tốt. Đừng tìm tôi nữa."

Nhân bỏ đi như vậy, mỗi bước chân trên gạch đỏ thật to, thật rõ ràng. Mỗi bước xa dần là một bước hắn tự nhạo mình hèn mọn. Đến phút cuối rồi, dũng khí nói thẳng mọi điều còn chẳng có. Tất cả là dối trá. Chị ta là ai, ai cần biết? Họ sống hạnh phúc hay không, đã làm sao? Anh biến đi, biến khỏi đời tôi! Nhân thọc tay vào áo, lấy ra bao thuốc.

Nốt điếu này hắn sẽ cai. Thật, thề.

Tay Nhân run. Hắn chờ Đạt đuổi theo. Tưởng đã nghe tiếng hớt hải ấy rồi. "Em à, em!", anh ta sẽ gọi. Tháo cái nhẫn trên tay xuống, giật điếu thuốc của Nhân đi. Trai gái hôn nhau công khai đầy ra đấy, đã làm sao? Họ yêu nhau thì đã sao? Nhưng Đạt hèn và Nhân lại cũng hèn.

Giữa Hồ Gươm những chó với người. Hai thứ không phải chó không phải người như họ, không bao giờ dám.

End.


End file.
